Evading Vicodin
by G112
Summary: ever pictured yourself trying to get House to fall for you? this is the fanfic for you...I was standing right in front of him, and the gap was closing as he neared me. As if he was scrutinizing my every detail. PLEASE REVIEW!22:last chapter. sequel?
1. Chapter 1

"And I asked him if he did…" and chase interrupted my story with a quizzically stunned expression and said:

"And I asked him if he did…" and chase interrupted my story with a quizzically stunned expression and said:

"You asked him if he liked you?" he said in an astonished tone.

"Well yes, I wanted to know." I said calmly trying to lower his level of curiosity.

But his eyes remained wide and in anticipation to hear the remainder of the story.

"Yes and?" he was urging me to continue the story, and I wanted to but I was afraid he'd judge me. I was good friends with chase, but he was such a blabbermouth I was afraid he'd tell others.

"Well, he simply said no." I said and cleared my throat with dismay. He looked at me with even more shock than before, his mouth wide open with astonishment.

"I can't believe it, he actually said no?! Well and to think we considered him to be egotistical, he's insane!" Said chase, then after a long pause he turned around to see my aggravated expression.

"The results aren't showing any sign of the virus he diagnosed him with!" I said in an angry tone.

"He's not always right, you know?" and it was then when I didn't realize what exactly in House he was referring to; the diagnosis, or what he said to me.

"He is always right; if he isn't at the beginning then he is at the end. Don't act naïve chase." I said with a firm voice.

I hesitated then asked:

"But to what were you referring when you said that?" I asked with an eager yet sorrowful expression on my face.

"I meant, he isn't always right…House has to keep up appearances." And I quickly understood what he was referring to, House's "no".

I looked away with shy eyes. What if he was right? What if House would actually still admit he likes me? Especially after the kiss.

"Good morning people" said house and he gestured for us to sit down. "Anything new on excessively bleeding guy?"

Chase shook his head and handed him the paper with the test results.

"Your diagnosis doesn't match; he doesn't have Ebola in his blood." Said foreman in a confident tone.

"Or does he?" said House in a mysterious tone and then he continued "test his blood for leukemia." His voice was serious again.

"Leukemia?" I questioned in a low voice. My eyebrows began to furrow and I felt my face contort into confusion.

"I love it when you guys repeat everything I say in question form. Don't wear your little brain out," said House and then continued "it's a secret us doctors know, not that you two are." He said pointing at a giggling Chase who abruptly stopped, and a serious looking Foreman.

I was then filled with determination to remember something that relates Ebola to Leukemia, AH, finally I remembered.

I remained sitting and looked up at House, who had a challenging smirk on his face.

"Leukemia masks Ebola in blood tests, he still might have Ebola, and the tests simply don't show it." House stood still with surprise; he didn't expect me to solve his puzzle.

He smiled at me as he nodded with respect.

"So we should all have a cup of tea to celebrate this…this revelation" he gestured to the door and the smile is wiped off his face. "Go do the tests!"

We all left the meeting room to do the Leukemia test. Chase stared at me in shock when we closed the door behind us.

"We showed him!" he said in a cheery tone.

"You keep thinking that blondie" I laughed as I kept moving through the corridors.

Foreman simply rolled his eyes as we both moved past him to reach the patient.

"So we are dealing with leukemia, an uncertain theory about Ebola, and a bleeding to death patient." I said in a stressed voice.

"I love you're optimism." Said House as he entered the test room. He limped his way to come by the microscope I was just looking through.

He suddenly got too near, and I felt his breath on my cheek as he asked me about the test results. He smelt so good, he smelt of expensive aftershave and a hint of this sweet odor I couldn't quite recognize.

I then breathed with unease and gulped; I was getting all tense and was afraid people were starting to notice.

"And so the virus might be" he then continued his sentence but I didn't hear, I was too consumed by tension.

"What do you think?" he asked eventually and I was completely lost, what the hell was he saying?

"Um…"I wanted to laugh but that would've been too inappropriate. He left my side and started limping out the door.

"How very verbose." I felt my cheeks burning up as I smiled at Chase and Foreman coyly. He had left and Chase had this gleam in his eye, he was ready to ask me an embarrassing question.

"I don't get how you like him! He's intolerable."

And I knew it; this is exactly the question I imagined him asking in my mind.

Foreman raised his eyebrows as he felt he had uncovered the darkest secret I had.

"You like like House?" he asked with suspicion in his voice.

I gave him a "what a childish question?!" look.

I shook my head with disbelief; what silly questions.

"Well does he awaken butterflies in your stomach?" asked foreman in a teasing tone.

"Very funny, you're humor really tops everyone else's, Chase you're an idiot." And I turned around to face the microscope; something was different with the blood sample, as if a new organism had just been created in there.

"What's that?!" I mumbled in silent surprise." The cells are mutating, this isn't Ebola."

Foreman and Chase quickly came closer and started looking at the sample. They both had shocked expressions and we all finally got up and left the room, for the only person who can crack this one was the master himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"The cells mutated

"The cells mutated?" he asked in a patronizing tone.

"Yes, and I'm quite sure now that this isn't Ebola." I answered in an equally confident voice.

"Well, then it isn't." he said and we all froze, he was agreeing with us?

"You don't think its Ebola?" asked chase out of the blue.

"Of course I still think its Ebola!" said House. "Now go back and test for Ebola again, the leukemia doesn't mask it for long."

I shook my head and looked at him with a quizzical expression, I didn't know why I did that, but I needed answers from him. I wanted to know where we stood.

Chase and Foreman left the meeting room and I remained there with House; he was writing the symptoms on his white board. The letters seemed to sway as he wrote them, everything swayed when I was around him.

"maybe you didn't hear me," he said without even turning to look at me." still Ebola, test, leukemia, no mask."

I didn't move, I didn't even think about what he had just said, I needed to know.

"Um, what are we?" I asked eventually looked straight at him.

His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes seemed to emit confusion, as if he didn't even know what I was talking about.

"Homo-sapiens." Evasion! I thought. His face lightened up as he felt the impact of his joke on the serious atmosphere in the room.

"House lets get serious, where do we stand?" I said. "Don't you dare say on the ground, or anything that is close in meaning to that!"

He smirked at my knowing him too well.

He came closer to me, and I could feel the tension begin to rise. Does he have to use _that_ aftershave! Damn it!

"I think I give you butterflies." He said in a childish tone, he then bit his lip and looked at me with a smug grin on his face.

"I think I do the same to you." I said turning around to try and cover up the entangled emotions I have inside. I came closer to him and my lips neared his, to play with his emotions, see if he gets tense. And he did! He suddenly seemed to be in a state of oblivion and was mesmerized by what was happening.

I then stepped away to look at his weakness from afar. He stared at me with ecstatic confusion in his eyes.

"Are you trying to prove something?" he asked sarcastically.

"It's time House, stalling is not an option." I said and felt the sad confidence in my voice. He needed to admit the feelings he had, I felt I already did, if my tongue didn't speak it then my body must have implied it.

Next day was Valentine's Day, and I was waiting for him to admit a shred of anything to me. I would settle for anything, I thought.

"Hey" exclaimed chase in a hurry as he caught up with me in the driveway. He had that smile on his face, that coy smile of devilishness.

"What?" I asked in happy confusion. His scarf was grass green and his curiosity matched its color, I felt obligated to tell him things.

"It's valentine's day." He said in sweet vitalizing energy.

I smiled at him in accordance to his ingenious claim. I knew it was Valentine's Day, I knew it was the sacred day of love; the day when Aphrodite spilled her content onto our beloved earth.

"Would you go out with me?" he asked in a calm tone, he seemed to be confident I'd say yes. He was quizzically eyeing me, and I felt embarrassed for a moment, he knew I didn't like him. Plus I was waiting for another offer, from another person.

" chase you know I don't like you that way, sorry" he nodded in excitement as if he knew I'd end up with him, as if he knew House wouldn't move a muscle for me.

We were inside the hospital and on our way to the diagnosis team meeting room. I spotted House on a chair inside the meeting room twirling his cane, my heart skipped a beat.

"Good morning Mr. perfect hair and cute as a button person." He said smiling gallantly at me. He was being cynical of course.

"Our patient with Ebola is dieing." He said in a weirdly confident tone. "Go check your Ebola test, the other valentiner got there before you." He was referring to foreman, who I knew would have plans with his nurse girlfriend.

I stood there waiting for him to send only chase, but he pointed to the door and looked at both of us in an obvious manner. I frowned slightly and my eyebrows made a weird arch as I stared at him in plea.

He gave me an uneven expression which I couldn't read and shooed me and chase away with a gentle hand gesture. There was one thing I was sure of; he knew it was Valentine's Day…relief.

We moved fast to the tests room, Foreman stood inside with a test tube in his rubber white gloves. I looked up to see chase opening the door for me with utter kindness and politeness, what was he doing? Why was he acting that way? I went inside rolling my eyes at his unusual actions.

"Stop being so weird" I said unpleased with the unconventionality of his attitude.

"What is he doing?" asked foreman as he searched the test tube filled with blood for impurities.

"He asked me out." My voice seemed uneven as I thought of House and his ignorance to us and what we could be. And suddenly I heard the door creak with pleasure as he entered followed by the sound of his clicking cane.

"Who asked you out?" asked House in a possessive manner. His eyes drooped slightly but he lifted his eyebrow in dismay.

"No one." I said in a low voice. This was a pivotal fact, there were things that could occur, either House would feel possessive and actually ask me out to claim his territory, or he would just act indifferent and overlook the whole entity of me on Aphrodite's rain day.

His eyes suddenly contorted into a glare and I looked at him equally displeased, why was he doing this?

"So the word "he" in your dictionary means "no one"." He stated in a firm voice.

"Or I just don't want to share." Everything just paused; I could see everyone's stunned expression. "I" House's girl was avoiding his question and telling him I'd rather not answer, which was unusual and peculiar.

"Or the person who did ask you is a total wreck and an emotionally imbalanced loser." He said with mocking pity. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face the wall behind me, I could sense the tension escalate slowly and Foreman made a quick excuse and ran out. I could almost touch the disappointment in Chase's silence.

"I have to answer this." And Chase rushed outside with a mute cell phone in his grip. I was alone with him, I needed him to say something or I'd erupt into tiny smithereens.

"I'm going out with Chase." I said finally as I turned around to see House's astonished light blue eyes staring at my closed heart. I felt like I needed to push him, to give him something to fight for.


	3. Chapter 3

"The blonde bimbo

"The blonde bimbo?" scoffed House in indifference." He checks his hair every five seconds!"

"Well I'm open for other suggestions." I said waiting for his earnest reply.

"Let me think…hmm… Bob the Janitor!" he said in a "eureka" tone. He was joking, and I didn't think it was funny for the first time. He had to joke around; he had to smother me with arrogance and bloody evasion.

"What do you think Valentine's Day is all about?" I asked like a child, wanting to know what he knows.

"It's hallmark made" he said in an omniscient tone." For suckers." And what he said seemed to define him; I knew House wouldn't believe in Valentine's Day.

"Well either way, it's the perfect timing." I hoped I was obvious enough for him to understand.

He smirked at me and I simply sank into his blueness. He made me smile with ease but he had to claim me, he had to say I'm his.

"Well enjoy you're date with blondie." He said as he turned around and his cane twirled in a smooth manner. He seemed malicious as he smiled and left my side like he still had something up his sleeve, like he was onto me.

I sighed in disappointment; life was hard with House and his idiotic denial. Why'd he have to act indifferent when he clearly is interested in who I go out with? Why'd he have to be so pompous to someone who admired him? Someone admiring House on a personal level was sort of rare.

"I'll go out with you." I said as Chase reentered the room to see me in a state of colossal dismay.

" don't be too enthusiastic" he said trying to cheer me up with amateur sarcasm." He didn't care did he?"

He knew me too well.

I nodded and he came closer to me and gave me a warm friendly hug. I could feel his sympathy flow through my body.

He then retracted himself away and looked straight at me, his eyes shimmered slowly and I gave him a thankful smile.

"Thanks, I think I needed that." He nodded and left the room slowly.

I saw House outside speaking to Wilson, House was wearing this blank expression of shock. Wilson seemed to be very interested in the conversation they were having, his eyes seemed fixed on House's face; waiting for an expression, anything.

I went outside and left the test room to wallow in my melodramatic life. I loitered at the reception desk outside and frequently searched for House who was always near by, talking to Wilson while drinking coffee out of a sinister red mug.

He was in his red shirt as well, that one that read "when life gets you down…well I don't care", very House-ish.

I left the reception desk with a file under my arm heading towards the laptop in the meeting room. House stopped me by lifting his cane to the height of my waist and brought me to a sudden halt.

"Is blondie a good kisser?" he asked while winking at me. What was he up to?

Wilson shrugged at House's absurd question. I saw House's anticipation for the answer, I felt like I could slap him just then.

"I wouldn't know" I said nearing him and getting very close to him so no one would hear the next thing I say. "But I'm pretty sure he's a much better kisser than you are." That made House silently jolt in surprise. Wilson didn't hear, but figured it was something harsh.

"It's ok; I've met dying patients who kiss better than you." He smiled like a flight attendant, as if what he said was joyful and cheery no matter what the words were. His eyelashes fluttered in mockery. Although he said this in a low voice, Wilson had heard and was trying to bite his lips, to hiding an imminent smile.

I rolled my eyes and kept moving; he punctured my already dying heart.


	4. Chapter 4

I left his side and walked awkwardly fast to the meeting room; to seek refuge behind the laptop

I left his side and walked awkwardly fast to the meeting room; to seek refuge behind the laptop.

"Coffee." I heard House demand as he came in with Chase and Foreman behind him.

I got up to make his poison, as I spotted him pop a pill of Vicodin in his mouth. That was the drug everyone knew he was addicted to; but he would never admit it.

I handed him his coffee and sat beside Chase, House eyed me from afar.

"So how is everyone enjoying Valentine's Day?" asked House and we all got sudden jolts of shock. "Did you really think I'd ever ask that? How's the patient?" he got serious again. We discussed the patient for a while and then each went to do their tasks, mine required me to stay in the meeting room with guess who? House.

He sat in his office which was open to the meeting room. I looked at him after a half an hour of silence; he played with his game boy with great fixation.

"Stop checking up on me, I won't die." He said suddenly and his voice echoed in the emptiness.

"I'm just checking that you don't drown in your oversized ego." I said trying to get his attention.

He looked my way for an instant, I looked back and we gave each other a "whatever" look.

"I'm assigning the stuck up patient case to you." He said smirking from a distance as his game made beeping sounds.

"No, you can't. That would require me staying here all night researching and looking through files and such." I said in an agitated tone.

"Exactly the point." He said seeming like an arrogant smart ass. "That's called being a doctor."

"No, it's called having an ass for a boss." I could hear him smirk in there. I looked and indeed, he was wearing that smug grin above his unshaven chin.

He was keeping me busy for tonight, having me do his work. That case has to be examined by him first and he was assigning me his own work. His blue eyes which I could spot from afar were still fixed on the glowing game boy.

"Are you all giddy about the date tonight?" he said still playing his game. My head swiveled to his direction and I saw him in his red mocking shirt; his graying hair slightly ruffled and contrasting the flamboyance of his blue fixated eyes. The game still beeping.

"Yeah he's like totally hot, and the whole night is just gonna be fab." I said in a teenage girl's voice to play along. I fidgeted in my seat as he raised his eyebrow with eyes still fixed on the game boy.

My clothes today matched my mellow yet anticipated mood; I had dark blue skirt on and a light blue button up short sleeve shirt, the lab coat I had on was too white.

I picked up my lap top and went over to House's office, I wanted to be closer to him, and I missed his scent.

He looked up from his game and gave me a confused look. His blue eyes squinted below his pressuring eyebrows; his lips gave me a slightly quizzical smirk.

"Come to molest me?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, his mouth wide open in fake fear.

"No, that I intend to do later on in the night"

I shook my head while smiling; he was too funny for his own good. I looked up at him and then continued typing in peace, with him right beside me.

"So tell me more about blondie." He said in grotesque anticipation, he didn't even look up from his game. "Is he…._the one_?" his tone was exaggerative and fake.

His blue eyes wide with curiosity, though he still never looked up.

"Yes we're deeply in love and tonight is just the beginning." I gave him an exaggerative entranced expression, and then I rolled my eyes in denial. Why doesn't he just ask me out? I thought, because he was House.

"I'm going to get my lunch." I said and got up from the seat in front of his desk. He looked up in great glee.

"So you're buying me lunch?" he asked like a child in anticipation for food.

"Does "my" mean "your" in your dictionary?" I said shaking my head. His eyes widened with eagerness, I always knew House would let Wilson buy him his lunch, today it was my turn.

"Fine, let's get going." I gestured for him to get up. He did so and let go of his mesmerizing gadget.


	5. Chapter 5

We were on our way to the cafeteria where all the food and people waited, I was famished

We were on our way to the cafeteria where all the food and people waited, I was famished. I could tell he was too. We stood in line for the food and suddenly I watched House put some food in his beige plate.

"Look at this new trick I learnt." He placed a T bone steak on his plate and covered it with lettuce. What was he doing? I couldn't really tell.

"Yeah only salad for me, trying to lose some weight." He addressed the woman behind the counter at the end of the food queue.

She bought it! And she only charged us for the salad and my sandwich and fries. He smiled slyly and we went straight to a table and sat down.

"See, now you owe me." He said so gallantly, I looked up from my food.

"Sure I owe you." I said, obviously being sarcastic.

He placed his cane at his side. And I ate silently as he nibbled on one of my fries, he had his own food but was eating mine, I laughed on the inside.

When we were finished eating we went back to the office and I continued to work on the case in his office while he played with an orange toy ball. It kept bouncing relentlessly off the wall.

"Are you going out with anyone tonight?" I asked knowing he wasn't.

"A couple of hookers who've actually grown fond of me." I looked at him and shook my head in disbelief. JUST ASK ME OUT!

"Why?" he asked and his expression was that of quizzical slyness.

"Just asking, I thought you'd actually want to spend valentine's with someone who knows you, maybe even thinks you're okay." I emphasized each word in that sentence trying to allow the information to sink in.

"Are you making an offer?" everything went silent.

He sat peacefully on the couch in his office and I turned around to see his expression. I saw a smirk come across his face and my head swiveled back to face the lap top.

I got up and he did too, I had to go check for the case patient's test results. He rose slowly from his seat and I was heading towards the door, I moved slowly and we were frozen right in the middle of his office, stuck, our eyes locked in a stare.

His blue eyes suddenly seemed the bluest ever. I could feel my lips reach for his, I had no control at that moment, his lips seemed to try and reach for mine.

Both our pagers vibrated with joy killing frenzy, the moment died. We both looked at the pager and knew.

He had a disappointed look on his face.

"People die all the time" he said this in a begging tone; House wasn't the type to miss a kiss. I tugged at his arm for him to follow me to the patient's room.

We moved fast and reached the elevator. The patient's liver was suddenly failing and was bleeding continuously.

"I really don't get why certain doctors get emotionally attached to the patients, just heal them and that's it." I felt my voice echo in the elevator; House's eyes went serious as he stared at me in disbelief.

"Hypocrisy doesn't become you" he said and the elevator's doors whooshed open. He moved quickly and I followed to reach the patient's room.

We stood side by side at the door. Foreman and Chase were working hard with the nurses; saving the patient.

The patient's wife stood a few inches away from her dying husband, she stared with tears streaming down her cheeks, she wailed helplessly as she fought off the nurses to reach her dying love.

I stared with great melancholy taking over my expression and I let it. I felt remorse instantly; I felt like we could have saved him, we could have prevented this.

Foreman declared him dead and chase threw his blood stained gloves on the ground with rage.

"We cant save em all" said chase as he passed by me and House. I was crushed as I watched the mother embrace her weeping children…she became a widow.

A tear trickled down my cheek as I watched with sadness invading my soul.

"That," said House as he stopped the tear with his index finger; all my emotions paused then, he continued "is why hypocrisy doesn't become you."

I looked at him with sore red eyes that held back an ocean of tears; I wanted him to think I was strong. I wasn't.

I quickly walked away from him feeling exposed. I reached the office and could see him follow me when I closed the door behind me. He opened the door and limped in.

"Oh please wait up." He said in a sardonic tone of voice.

I sat on his couch and typed away.

"You are a puzzle House." I said and he stood right in front of me.

"You try to hide your emotions from me, just to make me think you're stronger than you seem. You don't have to lie, I know you're emotional, I know you care a lot sometimes. It's only human." He had a serious tone and was glaring at me as he said what he said.

"What and you're not human?" I asked in a condescending tone of voice.

"I am, I just overcame those petty feelings, the feelings that aren't necessary for one to survive." He said and stared down at me, he always stared down at me, as if I was less knowledgeable, as if I always had to learn from him.

"I think you say this to mislead us, you do feel these feelings, but you fight them off and that's what makes you so miserable." I stopped, and then continued as I ascended from my seat.

"Really?" he asked and smirked with great denial.

I nodded as I looked at the ground avoiding his eyes.

I was standing right in front of him, and the gap was closing as he neared me. As if he was scrutinizing my every detail, I could see something in his eyes a faint shimmer.


	6. Chapter 6

He traced my jaw with his thumb, I was frozen; endorphins invaded my blood

He traced my jaw with his thumb, I was frozen; endorphins invaded my blood. His eyes inspected my face quietly and maybe even sympathetically. I could still see that faint shimmer growing. His blue eyes pierced mine and I could almost jolt with fear, a fear that was triggered by love. He continued to stroke my cheeks very slowly with his palm and I was wholly entranced by this. I didn't even move a muscle; I looked him in the eye and felt chemistry, deep and holding great potential energy.

His hands cupped my face and I put my arms around his neck and quickly planted my lips on his.

My hands played frantically with his hair as we kissed vigorously, my heart wouldn't slow down its ultrasonic pounding. His hands still cupped my face but were now caressing it in a fast yet gentle manner that was compatible with the kiss. There was no more of a gap between us, and it felt utterly and profoundly blissful.

We relocated ourselves onto the couch and continued kissing as I sat beside his laying body on the black leather couch. It was intense and everlasting, his lips were soft and genuine I could taste his sincerity.

His eyes invaded mine as we stopped and looked at each other in great denial, just like his. He then placed his lips on mine for a moment and then let go, he smiled then; he smiled and it wasn't a smirk, it was a soft smile that wasn't invaded by a sardonic mark. It was spontaneous and sweet, I could feel his empathy.

Empathy of what is to come.

I lay silently beside him on the couch; my head on his chest. It was peaceful, very surreal yet authentic. A feeling of serenity and relief grew in my smoothly running blood and I could almost taste his lips on mine again as I remembered the kiss. His arms were around me, his essence consuming my very thoughts. His red shirt had a frivolous faint scent of mint; this smell toyed with my sanity slowly, making my mind flail crazily in my skull.

I looked up as my head still lay on his chest and he looked down to meet my gaze. I gave him a peck on his rough surfaced chin.

I took another whiff of his shirt and couldn't control myself.

"You smell so good." I whispered slowly, it felt like something I had to say.

I flushed a deep red as he looked down at me; I got up quickly and decided to keep things under my control. He usually left my side, this time it was my turn; I turned around and lingered slowly as I walked to the door. He was too flabbergasted to say a word. This kiss never escaped my thoughts.

Life suddenly seemed brighter after that day; I stayed in late at the office and worked on the case House left me with. Days after this incident we flirted subtly, but House never quit his insulting remarks; he was house.

"You have your own food; I don't get the great satisfaction you get when you eat mine!" I heard Wilson yell from a distance. He was yelling at House who had a big bag of potato chips in his hand and was limping away from Wilson in a hurry. He smirked at me as he moved, Wilson sighed and I could see his misery from afar.

"Good morning House." I said as he passed by me and I followed.

"Things you steal taste so much better than things you pay for." He grinned with sinister glee. We reached the meeting room; it wallowed in its own emptiness.

He turned around to face me and suddenly pulled me into a forceful kiss. We separated.

"You haven't had coffee yet, which gives you all the more reason to make _us_ some now." I sighed, he used me; and it worked. He popped a pill of vicodin into his mouth and went into his office.

I went to the coffee machine and started the coffee making process. After a while Chase and foreman came in and sat at the table discussing a case.

"No, she doesn't have that! I tested for it, it came out negative." Said chase as I observed bewildered by his very blond hair. I didn't like him but boy did his hair shine.

"Yeah I wish I had hair like his too." Said House as he came near me and snatched his cup of coffee from my hand. His hair was ruffled and graying, but it suited him. His shirt was rarely ironed and it wasn't today.

"I don't think a person would get meningitis by …" said Foreman as House gazed at them with utter displeasure. House wasn't such a complex character, I knew that most of what he did, although he didn't realize, had attention seeking written all over it. He wanted all the attention to himself, and I satisfied that desire of his, for I couldn't not pay attention to him.

Suddenly House squinted his eyes as he cringed; he placed his fingers on his forehead and massaged vigorously. He seemed like he was in great pain.

"House, are you okay?" I said as he neared him quickly.

He pressured his forehead with his fingers even harder and had his eyes shut, I felt scared.

_**Please please review! I wanna know your opinion reader peoples! Review pleasssseeee! Should I post another chapter?**_


	7. Chapter 7

"House

"House?" I begged quietly. Foreman and Chase looked our way with shocked facial expressions.

"I'm fine." He said ungratefully. He got up and limped to his office where he closed the blinds and sat on his desk with his toy ball in hand.

I rushed after him and closed the door behind me.

I looked at him in the darkness, he stared back in recognition. Silent sinister recognition, he smirked with difficulty.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing mommy." He scoffed.

"Oh don't play that game with me, what did you take?" his eyes got serious and mine did too. He knew of my knowledge; I knew he took something, something that wasn't vicodin.

"Well you know I just can't resist heroin" he said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Greg," I said begging him slowly. He turned his head away and looked outside.

"Some drug I was testing to disprove its phony purpose." His voice was serious. His eyes turned to look into mine, their blueness entranced me.

"I proved my point, obviously." He said with great triumph. His fingers slowly massaged his forehead again as he winced in pain.

"I don't get how you missed the irony here." I paused then continued." Why were you even trying out that drug?"

"The syringes turn me on." His voice was gallant and he seemed to not care about what people thought of his weird experiments to disprove what I started to conclude was another person's creation for mere vengeance.

"Who made that drug?" I asked with flustered dismay.

"An imbecilic jerk I know from college, he once ratted me out for cheating. And his alleged headache curing drug apparently doesn't work; he published its full description in an Indian medical journal, as if anyone respectful reads those."

I gazed deep into his icy eyes, they seemed oddly human. And I liked them, although I knew his whole aim was ridiculous, and felt like scolding him.

He looked like he was in colossal pain. His eyes squinted, and he rested his chin on his cane.

"Serves you right." I whispered.

He looked up at me in disbelief, he thought I would've neared him and caressed him to make the pain go away.

His eyes were wide and red; the pain seemed severe.

I couldn't leave the room. The moment was pivotal, and I couldn't leave him there in pain. I came closer to him and got down to his level as I crouched; my white lab coat touched the floor. His eyes grew wider as he meditatively scrutinized me with icy criticism.

I put my palm on his cheek and caressed it with grace. He smirked slowly and I planted a kiss on his lips. Instant ecstasy: those kisses.

"Better?" I asked whispering as I ascended from my crouching position.

"Much better." He said with painful pleasure hiding in his smirk.

"House, please stop hurting yourself." I said, I was begging him.

He shrugged.

"But I long for pain, hence the vicodin." He rolled his eyes and tilted his head as he looked at me.

"House, please." I begged and then turned away to leave his office. I entered the meeting room where foreman and chase gazed at me intently as I walked in and sat in front of them.

They looked at each other and then at me and said nothing. They thought what happened seemed too personal for them to intervene or even ask about. And I agreed; House wouldn't give a damn if they did.

His behavior was starting to worry me; it got to the point where he missed out on great chances to insult people with sardonic remarks. He just sat there massaging his forehead; I pitied him, why did he do these things to himself?

He started dismissing very interesting cases; he just sat sulking in his office. He was alone, him and his great pain. I felt bad for him and even thought of notifying Cuddy. But didn't, she was notified but not by me.

"House, either start working on cases, or go home and do paper work, read some of the articles your team writes, recommend them to medical journals." She towered above him as he sat on his couch and I watched intently from my corner.

"All I heard was blah blah blah, I have big breasts." He answered; it was his first witty insulting remark that morning.

Cuddy sighed in dismay. She looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

" go home, do paper work, or just go home and let it be a good riddance House."

She dropped a heavy pile of files in front of him and left the room in anger. He looked at me and then at the pile of files, an ominous look on his face. He looked at me and then the files; back and forth like that.

"I see great chemistry, your hand, a pen and those files, it just seems to click, no?" he asked with a gleeful in pain expression on his face.

"No, it doesn't, it's your work. You can't make me pity you and hence do your work. Go home House, do the paper work." I said in a firm voice. He looked up with sad serious eyes; those blue eyes invaded me, made me totally numb.

"Come home with me." He said and I froze with anticipation for an elaboration or an explanation.

"Oh you dirty minded freak," he said in an exaggeratedly fake tone of voice." I meant to help me do the paper work. I speak, you write."

I nodded in accordance to what he had just said. House just invited me over; I have been to his home but was never actually invited there.

My face lit up all of a sudden and I collected the heavy pile of files off the table in an eager manner. He smirked.

"We're going by car." I demanded.

"Motorcycles go faster, there's traffic."

"You're sick, unless you want me to drive it…" he interrupted then saying:

"Fine car it is, but that scores me some points for making decisions later on." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

I patted him on the back as he ascended from his position on the black leather couch. He rolled his eyes like a 5 year-old being denied a wish. I smiled knowing he acted like a child too often and that on the other hand he sometimes made me feel like a kid.


	8. Chapter 8

Once we reached his house I awkwardly stood at the door waiting for him to unlock it

Once we reached his house I awkwardly stood at the door waiting for him to unlock it. He looked at me in a condescending yet loving way; he thought my shyness was unnecessary.

The door was open and he moved past me in a hurry.

"Gotta pee." He said as he limped quickly to the bathroom. I smiled recognizing the child within him.

I placed my keys and purse on the coffee table in front of his black leather couch. I heard the keys make a click noise as they hit the wooden surface of the table; I suddenly felt like I can hear everything, like every moment mattered when I was in this position, in this situation.

I stood there just scrutinizing every detail of his place. It was his place alright; everything seemed very House-like. Things were clustered in an organized manner, as if he knew he had this area messy; and it would stay that way.

I neared the TV and touched its surface, my hand trailed down to the on switch as I tilted my head in a state of great euphoria.

"Television, a new sort of technology, moving pictures." It was House limping his way to the kitchen. I turned around and rolled my eyes at him with love.

"Oh but how will we get used to such an advance in technology?" I replied as I followed him to the kitchen. I wavered as I stood at the door of the kitchen; the tiles were a calm shade of brown.

I went in and looked at him pouring water in a glass and then turning around to see me. The silence felt natural, authentic; he stared in confusion. His blue eyes squinted as he observed me observing him, studying his every move.

"Hi," I said in a whisper.

"Hi" he said back in a similar whisper.

I stared at him in great interest. He seemed all knowing for an instant; like he read my mind.

And that's when his fingers went back to their worrying position on his forehead; massaging slowly and with great pressure. My heart suddenly sank as I watched him suffer.

I neared him quickly and touched his hand, he jolted slightly; the friction. I breathed in his essence which lingered around his existence. I placed my fingers on his forehead; I didn't know how this would help but thought it might alleviate the pain. I massaged slowly as I stared into his eyes, his deep blue eyes.

His eyes stared back at me, in great confusion again. What was he confused about? Why did his eyes look like they had seen the world's most puzzling conundrum?

The proximity was broken when I moved a couple of inches away still observing his confusion.

"Why do you like me?" he asked suddenly. His tone of voice was serious and I could see his eyes emit a vibe of sincere uncertainty.

I never answered. Because I myself didn't know, it was a mystery; I just did.

I left the kitchen and sat on the sofa outside, the black leather teasing my skin with its smoothness and continuity.

Time passed as House and I sat together watching TV; he made comments about every show that was on, I didn't mind. His presence made me tingle, put me in a state of ecstasy.

Then there was a knock. House got up and grabbed his cane to get to the door, he opened the door slowly and Wilson's figure emerged from behind the door.

"hello," he said in his monotonous yet smart voice. "I see you have company House." House gestured for him to come in; and he did with ease. He seemed to know the place because as soon as he got in he placed the beer in his hands in the fridge. He was then followed by House into the kitchen; that's when I started hearing whispers. They were talking about me.

"She's here to help me work." Said House in a whisper.

Wilson scoffed. I sat patiently, there was nothing to do and things were getting boring.

I got up and peered into the kitchen. They both just froze in their positions as if I caught them in a murderous act.

"Its ok, I don't have a gun." I said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Do you people always whisper or should I be worried?" I asked with a smile on my face.

I looked into their eyes; a secret seemed like it was buried in there.

"Well I'm ordering some food, I'm starved. Pizza?" I asked as I looked at their silent figures.

When I turned around to pick up the phone I heard a very loud thud. When I turned back to House and Wilson, that's when I felt my heart burn as if it was about to stop. House was on the ground and Wilson had very wide eyes to match the drastic situation.

"Call an ambulance." He yelled in a piercing voice.

_**GUYS! PLEASE POST REVIEWS! THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO ALREADY HAVE! Btw this fanfic is not a House/Cameron fanfic, it's a House/someone fanfic…its not Cameron but she's very Cameron-like….hope u enjoy this…I'll keep posting…but please review! **_


	9. Chapter 9

It all happened too fast but I was eventually sitting next to a sleeping House

It all happened too fast but I was eventually sitting next to a sleeping House. His body lay in great serenity on the hospital bed. My eyes were teary as I placed my hand on his; his eyes were shut. I couldn't bare them being closed; I needed his blue irises staring at me in vain.

Teardrops slowly lingered on my cheeks as I observed him in this situation.

Chase entered in a "told you he'd die and you'll end up with me" manner, and I just looked away.

"You are a sad sad person; he wouldn't do the same for you." He said in a smart ass tone of voice. He brushed away a couple of blonde hairs from his face as he checked House's state and the meds he was taking.

"He's right you know, I'd probably send someone to do it for me." Said a voice I longed to hear. Seconds later his eyelashes fluttered quickly as he opened his eyes to me; I quickly wiped my tears away with my thumbs.

"You are pathetic." He restated and I looked at him with a joyful smile on my tear tainted face.

"You're an ass." I yelled giving him a small shove. And then came that gentle smirk of his; and I melted. I couldn't bear standing around him anymore, he was too irresistible. Resistance was apparently not an option I could consider.

"No more trying out drugs to disprove their purpose for you ever again." I demanded. Chase kept loitering in the room; making himself look busy.

"Blondie," called out House, Chase turned around to face him. "You can leave now; trust me there is not much I can do with her when I'm hooked up to this medical stuff over here." He pointed to the IV fluids attached to his arm. Chase stared at him quizzically and with a faint flare of embarrassment in his eyes. I felt awkward.

Chase left the room; his scent lingered in the room for a while though. I stared at House in great admiration; his eyes made my heart sink into blinding depths.

"So I'm thinking maybe we can have that pizza you denied me by collapsing." I looked at him, trying to read his expression; unreadable as usual.

"The only way you're getting pizza tonight is if you let me drive us by motorcycle to my house." I watched him say that and quickly frowned. So I'm not having pizza tonight.

I shook my head.

"No can do." I said in a whisper as I lay my head on his chest once I sat on the hospital bed.

"You caring people miss out on a lot don't you?" I heard him saying as I closed my eyes trying to get a whiff of that scent of his. I placed my hand on his chest protectively as I lay there unaltered. I could feel him watching me, those blue eyes searching my head for answers. I suddenly felt his fingers move slowly through my hair, and that's when I got ultimately high. His fingers mystically seemed like they were blocking my veins; because I could swear that at that moment my heart stopped. I was surrounded by his existence. He played gracefully with my hair as I went into a deep state of nirvana; I felt like his piano at that moment, and it felt very relaxing, my fate lay in his hands, his long piano playing fingers.

I rose from my position and sat up to tidy my hair. Although this was never what I wanted to do, but I expected Cuddy's entrance any moment. And as expected:

"So you really were sick?" she came in with sympathy and guilt eating away at her soul. Her light blue suit looked very elegant, and her heels clicked significantly as she neared House and I.

"Mhmm." He said pouting imitating a child's self pity; he bit his lips in fake exaggerated dismay. His blue eyes squinted as he stared at Cuddy's breasts in an obvious manner.

"Cuddy, they're blocking the sun. All life on earth will slowly die out…" he said in a smooth manner, she interrupted him by rolling her eyes and shaking her head in dismay.

"No vicodin this week." She said in victory.

" but mommy," he replied as usual and she left after giving him a blunt yet frivolous glare; her curly black hair bobbed slightly as she left the room.

"Don't worry I've got a stash of vicodin at home." As if he was reassuring me.

"How very comforting House." I helped him get up and he pointed at his cane from where we stood.


	10. Chapter 10

We finally got to his house and I watched him leave my side with my hands still on the cold smooth steering wheel

We finally got to his house and I watched him leave my side with my hands still on the cold smooth steering wheel. My day with House was over, and I merely watched him with sad eyes leave my car with eyes.

"Do I have to invite you to get in every time? Because I'm thinking that might be a waste of time." A smile evolved on my face. He was expecting me to have dinner with him.

I followed him in and sat on his couch like an excited child.

He towered above me as he stood right by my seated body. I looked up and saw his confused eyes and open mouth; his blue shirt rained sweet scents on my senses. I didn't know why he was confused or why he stared that way.

"You are sitting on my seat, get up." He would never change.

I got awfully tired and decided to lay on the couch after taking off my heels. It was 10 o'clock and I was going to leave in half an hour. I didn't even intend to stay that late, House never said a word though. He simply sat next to me and made sarcastic comments on certain things that popped into his mind as he watched TV.

My eyes were shut for a couple of seconds and there he was, he sat by me and I saw him when my eyes awoke.

"I have to go, it was fun though. Are you good now Greg?" I asked as I brought myself to put my shoes on to leave.

" I'm fine. Now get out of my house." He said sternly. I was surprised by his firm tone.

I woke up again and realized it was a dream and that the house was darker than I thought. I was surrounded by a heavy pillow of some sort. I rubbed my eyes trying to wipe away slumber. I stared at my waist; and that's when I saw his arm which coiled my waist and kept a tight grip on me.

The air was filled with darkness, and I felt his breath on my neck as I looked around me to see that we were still on the couch.

He looked peaceful as he slept; I decided to observe him without waking him up. And I did, the lines that usually invaded his forehead were gone, leaving his smooth forehead looking relaxed and in great serenity.

An hour later I woke up again to find him still asleep and sunlight was starting to exist. I decided to clean up the place a bit. After two hours of tidying up the place looked nearly spotless, clusters were made clear.

I positioned myself right where I was before I woke up and placed his arm around me. Minutes later I felt him breathe in a different pattern and quickly came to the conclusion that he woke up.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"The breathing pattern changed?" he asked. I nodded.

"I see you couldn't resist but sleep next to me." I stated gallantly.

"You were calling out my name in your sleep." I froze. I suddenly felt exposed in front of him.

"I could have been saying house as in residence." I said gulping.

"Not many residences named Greg, huh?" caught!

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to blow out his flame of curiosity, and then added: "maybe it was you dreaming of me." His eyes glimmered suddenly as he lowered his head and stared at me with those blue crystals of his.

"I don't think so, I'm too cool to dream of you." he pushed me and I fell off the couch.

"Moment killer." I yelled frivolously. I got up and straightened my shirt and skirt.

I went to the fridge in his kitchen and stared helplessly. I looked like a mess; my hair was frizzy, my eyes puffy and red from sleep. I could hear him turn on the television and switch the channels in a very quick manner.

I came back in with toast; I was nibbling at it in a childish manner.

"You avoided looking into the mirror." He stated wisely, his eyes finding mine.

His graying hair was near my reach and so I placed my fingers on the tips of his hair and felt his smooth hair. He lay silently on the couch, undisturbed in his green shirt and jeans.

"Who avoids the mirror? No one, especially not women in the houses of men they dream about." His tone was mocking and uneven, I couldn't understand why he was pointing this out; maybe he was making a mental note of my actions.

He got up and started searching through his house. I couldn't tell what he was looking for but he seemed oddly frustrated and his hair seemed even more ruffled than it usually is.

"Did you touch my stuff?" he asked loudly as he looked around, pushing stuff off of the desks and such.

"I cleaned up a bit; it was sort of a mess." I said as I nibbled on my toast and watched TV, acting like I didn't mind his existence; I did mind his existence, in a euphoric way.

"I didn't ASK YOU TO! GOD DAMN IT!" I jolted with surprise when I heard his voice. It suddenly elevated with anger bursting and erupting out of his sound waves; a volcano of rage.

I couldn't say a word; my voice trembled as I tried to speak,

"I … I " I mumbled idiotically.

"Yes you, you are the most inconsiderate person who ever lived! You have no ethics!" he yelled even louder now.

"What did you lose?" I asked trying to remain calm, trying to hide my great potential to burst into tears.

"WHAT DID I LOSE?" he screamed as he pointed at himself eccentrically." ARE YOU ASKING ABOUT WHAT YOU GOD DAMN LOST?" his arms waved frantically as he yelled; his cheeks were red with rage.

A tear trickled down my cheek as I tried hard not to burst into tears. He scared me; he made my heart shudder in silence as he yelled.

"I'll pay for it, what is it?" I whispered in between my lingering salty tears.


	11. Chapter 11

"IT'S MY GOD DAMN VICODIN YOU LOST

"IT'S MY GOD DAMN VICODIN YOU LOST! CAN YOU PRESCRIBE FIFTEEN BOTTLES OF VICODIN? NO YOU CANT!" he stopped and turned around to face me. He was startled by my tears, and gave me that confused look of his.

I collected my things in a rush and placed them in my purse. I threw away the piece of bread I was nibbling on onto the coffee table; his eyes followed my every move, they weren't blue anymore.

I jolted as I bumped into him by accident as I headed for the door; it was not the friction. I rushed outside, and before I closed the door behind me I looked into his eyes; they were blue again, a light shade of sympathetic blue. I wiped away my last tear and shut the door quickly. This was a moment I didn't want to remember, I wasn't the type that went speechless when I was yelled at, but he was House, and I couldn't speak. The car was warm and stuffy, the extreme opposite of what was inside my hollow heart.

Once I reached the hospital, I was alone in the sunlit meeting room. Wilson came in moments after I entered and stared at me peculiarly.

"Wasn't House with you?" he asked and his eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Was; past tense." I said in a confident yet shaky tone.

"Oh, ok" he mumbled as he left the room. Then he peered his head back in quickly,

"Is everything okay? Did he go all poisonous sarcasm on you? Should I get my checkbook?" it was sweet of him to ask. Wilson was House's buffer; I always knew if they were one guy he would be perfect.

"Thanks for asking, but I can handle House. But maybe sometimes the aftermath he miscalculates is irrevocable." This felt like a statement that should echo, but sometimes when you want something to echo; in actuality it just doesn't.

He came back in and had this "oh I know what that means" face. He sat beside me and placed his hand on my arm, I looked at him in mild astonishment.

"Don't judge him quickly, he's sometimes like a child, be patient." He was sincere and his voice was gently monotonous.

"Talking about me?" asked House as he pushed the door open and limped his way to the white board where he hung his black cane.

"I know I'm very interesting and fun to talk about, but really you people should get lives. I have one, people talk about me all the time." I said nothing to reply to his smug remark. Neither did Wilson, but he got up shook his head and then said:

"Stop pushing everyone away." His voice really echoed.

"I don't do it to everyone, it's just you." He waved his hand in an odd manner in Wilson's direction, and then smirked at him with overjoyed vengeance being emitted from his smug grin.

He left shaking his head in dismay; I could sense Wilson's compassion and his considerate gestures to make House's life better.

"So… I found the vicodin." He twirled his cane as he stared at the white board. I typed my name in the article I was having a difficult time trying to concentrate on writing.

I said nothing, he terrified my injured heart for him to eventually find his one and only love in this life; his drug.

"Oh come on, grow up. Not the silence treatment, at least yell at me, tell me I'm an idiot and that I was a "moment killer"." He gestured with his fingers quoting me. But still my voice couldn't be heard, because I refused to say anything.

"It was fifteen bottles of vicodin we were talking about! Do you understand how hard I had to work and lie to get different pharmacists to think they gave me empty vicodin bottles…" he was about to continue when I decided to get up and leave the room. He annoyed me and I didn't want to speak to him, at least not for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

"A woman was just admitted with severe bacterial meningitis and another illness which we can't figure out, she is in her mid forties is a working mom and has two kids and is now pregnant with the third

"A woman was just admitted with severe bacterial meningitis and another illness which we can't figure out, she is in her mid forties is a working mom and has two kids and is now pregnant with the third." said foreman as I entered the meeting room again to see House, Chase and Foreman sitting with helpless expressions on their faces. We all stared at House awaiting his input.

"Oh, I'm waiting for you to tell her the woman's birthday, you know as part of your personal unnecessary info parade." My eye met House's upset glare. I quickly turned away.

"Chase Go check out how the meningitis is progressing and Foreman do a blood scan to see what antibodies are present," he got up and stood by the board perplexed as usual, his blue eyes squinting in fear of the unknown. He grabbed a marker and wrote something on the board.

"The underlying cause of the meningitis"

I got up to go help Chase with his task.

"You," he said pointing at me with his cane. "Stay."

I froze; what to do? What to do? I thought. I was so angry at him and didn't want to listen to his skirting around the actual subject; an apology.

I shook my head and didn't have control over what I did next. I moved to Chase's side and left the meeting room with him. I acted as if I was going to help him check on the meningitis's progression. I could hear my footsteps but didn't actually have control over my leaving the room with Chase; leaving House in the meeting room alone with his soon to arrive conscience: Wilson.

We came back to the meeting room with a new symptom of bacterial meningitis in hand. The patient couldn't tolerate any light; she had photophobia. We entered the meeting room to find House and Wilson in his office.

We rushed into the office and pushed the door with great force.

"Photophobia," said Chase to House and Wilson, who sat comfortably discussing something important.

"As expected," said House in a monotone. I stared at his vicodin bottle, resting on the desk with maybe 10 pills inside it. "Next comes seizures." He seemed sure of what he was saying; and it was true in 20 to 40 of cases of meningitis presented seizures as a symptom.

"But you have to explore other options, it doesn't have to be bacterial meningitis; all the fuss and isolation could be all for nothing." Wilson made this remark and Chase and I went into great shock.

"You didn't verify the meningitis?" asked Chase; his accent ringed softly in my ear.

"You just deduced it was bacterial meningitis from her symptoms?" I asked in a serious tone. "Have you heard of lumbar punctures?"

" it all fits, plus, we cant do a lumbar puncture or an MRI or a CT scan, this patient already has a compromised immune system, she recently had a bone marrow transplant for SCID." Why hasn't he mentioned any of this?

"I love how you keep these things from us." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I try and apparently succeed in being a loveable character." He said shrugging his shoulders in fake bashfulness.

"Chase go ask Cuddy if we can get an MRI for this patient." Ordered House with his feet up on his desk, and his cane twirling by his side.

"But the risks are so palpable and severe, a patient with…." Chase wanted to go on until House interrupted and said:

"If I wanted to hear an annoying real Australian accent I'd watch the crocodile hunter on animal planet," Chase's lips contorted and he was now frowning; he was ready to leave the room, House continued " he's on at 7 and 9, do try to catch his show." But Chase had already left, leaving House with a mere glimpse of him rolling his light green eyes.

"Do you have to be such an ass?" I said in a calm yet confident tone of voice, and then I continued "what would've happened if you listened to him say what he had to say? Maybe you would've lost some of that precious time you had to converse with Wilson about Cuddy's breasts or maybe even what you guys wanted to have for lunch." No echo. Wilson looked at me awkwardly and then looked away.

"Are we projecting emotions?" he said in a patronizing manner. "Or sympathizing with the Australian edition of Ritchie rich." Wilson glared at House and his eyebrows pressured on his sweet brown eyes and made them narrower.

It was all so tedious. I hadn't a reply to his witty remark, and never did. I stared at him angrily and just shook my head in great rage.

"Maybe a bit of both House." And then I left the room and shut the door calmly. I saw House's calm flabbergasted expression through the glass barrier between the office and the meeting room. I missed his blue eyes, and hated not being able to see them the way I did before.

It was 9 pm and I had just ordered pizza; I was in my sad pajamas, they were ironically blue. I sat on my velvet couch and nibbled on some potato chips as I waited for the real meal to arrive. Nothing good was on TV, except weirdly enough the stupid crocodile hunter. Ugh! I hated having everything around me remind me of him. But everything did, and nothing echoed anymore; leaving me in an empty ocean of wailing whales.

Someone was at the door and was knocking in a horrendous manner, knock after knock after knock. I rushed to the door and unlocked the door, then slowly opened it to see House standing at the door step.

I looked at him with great disappointment eating at my soul.

_**HEY READER PEOPLES! Thank u for the reviews! It's sweet of u! And I'm still posting! Keep the reviews coming so I'd have reason to post more! Thank u for reading**_

_**Ps. If u think a quote from my fanfic is funny or if u just like a quote from my fanfic do quote it and post it in ur review! That'd be cool! **_


	13. Chapter 13

GUYSSSS

_**GUYSSSS! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW!! PEOPLE YOU STILL HAVE A LOT TO READ CUZ I'VE WRITTEN SO MUCH MORE! But I'm nearing the end where I am right now, do u want it to be a happy ending or a sad one? Cuz im pondering on that….do share ur thoughts on that.**_

"You ordered food." He confidently suggested, then he continued "otherwise you would have thought twice before you opened the door, ergo you are expecting someone."

He stood there with an arrogant smirk on his face; he was wearing his beige suit jacket and some blue jeans. Did anything not bring out that exquisite eye color?

"Are you waiting for applause?" I asked in a tired tone of voice. He broke me, emotionally and mentally; for he invaded my mind and allowed my heart to palpitate eccentrically.

"No the question here is, did you order enough food?" he asked; he was hungry.

He went in and sat on the couch with great ease. He stared for a moment at the crocodile hunter and then back at me.

"Irony haunts your every move, no?" he scoffed at his own remark and then picked up the potato chips from the coffee table he had his feet up on. I didn't know whether to cry or yell. He put me in these ambiguous emotional states, and I was always out of ways to express what I'm feeling.

"Oh do make yourself at home." I said sarcastically, he scoffed again; this time in appreciation of my statement.

"House," I said calmly. "What do you want?"

"I'd say food, but it'd be a bit rude, so how about um…" he scratched his head searching for a word "company? Does that suffice as an answer to your very straight forward question?"

"Greg, I can't stand it anymore, what you did this morning was disturbing, and I got terrified that I might've actually lost something of yours. Turns out it was your god damn drug, the one you are _addicted_ to." I said the words slowly and clearly so he would understand. "And now you're at my house eating my food and I can't stand it. What makes you think I'll just let this slide? Is it the fact that I always let things slide with you? Because if it is, then I have to declare to you that I lost control, I don't know what I'm doing with you around me anymore."

He was equally confused and tilted his head downwards like he always does when he feels remorseful. His eyes were shifty and then suddenly they met my gaze.

"What'd you order?" he asked, and it was then was when I was going to erupt with buried emotions and fall on his lap in smithereens.

I looked at him with a frustrated expression on my face. He was tearing me apart and I didn't know how to stop him.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" he said.

"And so you asked her out on a date?" asked Wilson as he drank water and gulped loudly. "So you do like her?" the intensity of the air became heavy on House and he put down his roast beef sandwich to glare at Wilson in denial.

"People going out on first dates do not necessarily like each other, it's just a formality." He said that while picking up his sandwich again and trying not to allow the juicy sauces inside it to overflow on his navy suit jacket.

Wilson eyed House and then rolled his eyes knowing House wasn't being totally open about what he was truly thinking.

"A formality, Gregory House you do not do formalities, you are very much a formality avoider." He sipped on his water again and straightened his shirt when a nurse passed by.

"And you James Wilson are never going to admit that you are the biggest most coy womanizer in this universe." he wiggled his eyebrows in a fast manner at Wilson then he continued. "What's with the tie?"

"What?" he looked down at his maroon tie in confusion; he was caught.

"You only wear good ties when someone exists to actually tug at the good tie, who is it this time?" asked House as if he uncovered the deepest darkest secret.

"_It_ is no one, I'm not seeing anyone," he looked at House who was staring at him and poking at his poor conscience to extreme levels of unease. "I'm not seeing anyone _anymore_" House eyed him again and then looked away scoffing.

"Fine you wear a ring I get it, but that doesn't mean you have one that matches its shape but made of absolute light above your head. You're a cheat. Just tell me who is it this time, your new secretary? Miss boobs bigger than life itself woman?" House snickered to himself after saying that and glared at Wilson to make him fess up.

"House, it's just a new tie." He ended that uncomfortable conversation and dodged the whole subject, at least at lunch.

House sat at his desk miserably as usual, and he twirled his cane in a fast manner as he watched "general hospital"; his favorite soap opera.

"Hey," I said calmly as I entered and closed the door behind me.

"Hello," he said and turned around to look at me with a smirk on his face.

"I got you a sandwich" he said and pointed at the round lump wrapped in a napkin on his desk, I smiled not knowing what to say, he never did these things for me.

"That's very sweet of you, what's wrong?" I asked and laughed at my own joke foolishly.

He eyed me from a distance, and then returned his gaze to the TV.

"Nothing is _wrong,_ courtesy of James Wilson." He said in great pride; as if he bought it himself. "But I didn't tell him it was for you, so it's as if I bought it. Enjoy." I smiled and approached the sandwich carefully. I then neared House, who remained sitting as he watched his soap. I gave him a peck on his cheek as I hugged his seated body while I stood right by him. He felt warm, which was very ironic.

"Good morning" said foreman as he pushed the door open. Chase rolled his eyes as he entered right behind foreman.

"The meningitis woman's state is deteriorating." Said Foreman after he placed his suitcase on a chair. He took off his hat and sat on the chair opposite me and House; we weren't hugging anymore.

"Goody" said House in an exaggerated overexcited tone of voice.

"So she apparently doesn't have bacterial meningitis." Said Chase in a "know it all" tone of voice; he was pissed at House and was now happy to prove him wrong.

"Hey Joey don't jump to unjustified conclusions," said House and smirked at his own joke, but I simply smiled kindly.

"A newborn is ill, he is given an injection; he is bound to deteriorate in order to fight off the disease." He looked at all of us searching for a "eureka" face. But no hope there. "She just had a bone marrow transplant; her immune system just recovered and is fighting off a new disease. Give it time…. And they say you have medical degrees." He scoffed alone and then turned to me.

"Well you might as well eat the sandwich."


	14. Chapter 14

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS rosie113

_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS rosie113! Yes "moment killer is a favorite of mine as well! But everyone else please review! Tell me ur fanorite quotes im simply interested in knowing what style in this fanfic u like the most, the humor? The lovey dovey moments? Do share! Ill take criticism! Just please review, or simply keep reviewing_

"I don't understand why I still work here; he should've fired me if he thinks I'm an imbecile." Said Chase as we moved slowly in the hallway.

"He doesn't think you're an imbecile; he's just…" then Chase interrupted my talking and said with a loathing look on his face:

"An egotistical narcissist ass."

"Oh don't say that about him, he's a brilliant doctor." I said with great confidence.

"And good in bed I suppose." He whispered under his breath and moved forward leaving me with a blank expression on my face.

I followed in great speed and shoved him slightly when I neared him.

"You have no right to give your opinion on this relationship; if you have something bad to say then I suggest you keep your mouth shut. I thought you were my friend." I left his side and headed towards the test lab.

"Hi," said Chase as he entered the lab maybe thirty minutes after his great insult.

I said nothing and never even looked up from the microscope. He moved forward and sat on the revolving computer chair in front of me; still I showed no reaction to his entrance.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say anything like that." His eyes, which I saw by looking up for a second, were big and sad; imploring me to forgive.

"But you did," I said and still had my eyes directed at the slide under the microscope.

"It was very rude, and I am your friend, so I shouldn't have. If something was bothering me I should've told you without any snide remarks." He was playing with a metallic ball that sat on the table in front of him. His blond hair remained equally shiny and beautiful as he begged me with his light green eyes for forgiveness.

"Fine." I said and then moved towards the test tubes to test a new fresh sample. I felt my ponytail bob frivolously as I moved from place to place.

"So, you're going out on a date with him?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, the very first date, tonight." I felt his unease as I answered.

"Do you like him?" asked Chase in a strict firm tone of voice which scared me, why was he even interested?

"Yes, very much." I answered, thought of House, and felt flutters in my stomach.

"Do you like me?" he asked in the most sincere voice there ever was. And I felt shattered; I felt bad for him. He opened up to me, and I didn't want what he had to offer.

Just then I was saved from answering that blunt question when the door opened and in stepped House. He limped his way closer to us and leaned on his cane when he stopped, he looked at me meditatively.

"I need to talk to you." He said and I froze when I felt a rush of emotions flowing all over my body. Chase rolled his eyes yet again and I moved to House's side; he was already leaving the room in a hurry.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked as we walked towards his office slowly.

"Testing for meningitis, through blood, it could present itself as a lack of fibrinogen." He smirked at my conclusion.

"Creative." He simply stated and I moved fast trying to keep up with him.

"What did you need me for?" my question rang in my ears blissfully, the word need in specific.

"Well, I dropped my pen in the office and seeing as I exhibit symptoms of "everlasting pain", I thought it might be enjoyable to watch you bend for my pen." He grinned sinisterly as I rolled my eyes and put my hand on his for a second to feel his warmth today.

"Liar." I said in a whisper. "You miss me." I felt proud and gallant at this conclusion, Gregory House needed me.

"You are very well known for your projecting of your own emotions," we entered the office and I smiled as I turned around to close the door.

I then approached him and placed my lips on his. For a moment everything vanished and it was only me and him.

We separated and yet stayed still as he held me with his hands on my waist. My hands were still on his shoulders.

"I love you." Said Chase as he forcefully pushed the door open with rage.


	15. Chapter 15

everyone please review

_everyone please review! Tell me ur fanorite quotes im simply interested in knowing what style in this fanfic u like the most, the humor? The lovey dovey moments? Do share! Ill take criticism! Just please review, or simply keep reviewing_

"Aww me too." Answered House as he looked at him in fake admiration.

"Can I speak to you?" said chase looking my way. I was shocked, astonished and most of all amused for some weird reason by what was happening.

"I can't talk now Chase," I said letting go of House. "Maybe later."

"hmm, later…" said House tapping his chin with his index finger to present a phony thinking process. " wait a minute, at that time you'll be on that date with me, so Chase I guess you should reschedule, I hear never is a good time?" he looked my way and nodded. Chase glared at him in immense loathing, and then began to speak:

"You are…" that's when he stopped because of an interruption; all three of our pagers were beeping. Something was wrong with the meningitis patient.

All three of us moved fast to the third floor of the hospital to get to the patient. Foreman was already there intubating her, we all entered the room to help and that's when Chase looked my way and said: "we need to talk." I was so scared of what he had to say, and I couldn't face him. I couldn't face him with rejection; I didn't want to break his heart.

I was out of the patient's room and sitting on the couch outside the room; hiding from reality, the Australian aspect of my reality.

"Hey," said Wilson as he entered House's office hesitantly. House simply nodded.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he stood still in front of the door, his arms folded.

"I'm PMSing." Said House making a weak facial expression at him, then glared and rolled his eyes. "There is nothing wrong; I just have to keep up the miserable look, to match the miserable life style."

"Then it has nothing to do with you're deteriorating patient, your date tonight and the fact that Chase is trying to stop this relationship from happening." He was counting on his fingers as he listed the cons in House's life.

"Well now that you mention it…no it has nothing to do with those things. It's just that misery makes me all tingly and giddy." He giggled in a fake attempt to insult Wilson in his usual snide manner. He frowned finally and just sulked silently in his seat behind his desk.

"You could just tell me how you feel. I'm quite good with emotions." Said Wilson trying to cheer him up.

"Or I could just continue evading this conversation with sarcastic remarks until you give up and leave…I suggest we skip to the "give up and leave part"." He nodded scrunching his nose.

Wilson gestured graciously with his hand and left the office in complete silence. House suddenly felt alone, though he always did. This was a new type of alone, an alone that took him to a place he dreaded. This place tore him up on the inside, jumbled his entangled thoughts and worst of all rid him of the thing he thought was most endearing; his indifference.

"Come on; just listen to what I have to say. I can't let you do this." said Chase as he followed me down the corridor.

"Cant let me do what? Be with someone who isn't you." I said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"No, let you be with someone as messed up as House. He's an addict." He said as we stopped and I panted slightly from all the fast walking I did trying to avoid him. I stopped to consider his very prominent point. I then looked his way and felt like I needed to end this chase…

"I can't let you get too emotionally involved in this relationship, it's not gonna lead anywhere." He looked into my eyes and this was what I was deliberately avoiding. He placed my hands in his and tightened his grip.

"Stop it." I said as I pulled my hands away from his. There was nothing there. Because he wasn't House.

"Hi," I said in a sorrowful voice of melancholy. I was so sick of this drama in my life, it all needed to settle down and just allow the waves to recede.

They both nodded, House and Foreman. Chase entered behind me and I shivered at the sight of his lab coat nearing my arm.

We discussed the patient's deteriorating state. Everything seemed like it was in sepia, the colors died out and I felt like hiding somewhere. But couldn't.


	16. Chapter 16

Please review

_**Please review!**_

I loved him so much, and couldn't bear the thought of him being upset with me. I sat sulking in the meeting room. It was dark and sad; the shadows of our conversations playing with my ruffled hair. I sighed again, feeling the air's heaviness in my lungs, bearing a load no one had carried before.

"Hi" said Wilson as he entered. His voice shaky and his figure weak.

"Hi, are you okay? I heard about House forging a prescription…" he turned around to face me.

His eyes were filled with sweet melancholy and aching pain. His poise was fragile and I thought maybe the slight force of my touch on his shoulder might render him in pieces.

"Wilson? You can tell me about it."

"I'm shutting down my practice. He doesn't care." He said this in a pitiful unaltered voice. The monotony of his situation with House had been broken and had gone down a very steep hill.

I was shocked. I never thought it might lead to this; House's actions were getting out of control and having a dramatic aftermath.

"He cares, he cares. It's just that he has problems of his own at the moment. Wilson, I'm sorry this happened. I'll talk to him." I said and came closer to him.

"He's done it now; just tell him to be careful." He then left the room and dumped all his agony and hurt on me, I felt a load of unfinished business in my heart and a great big hole that someone had bitten off; House.

The next day seemed a bit brighter than usual, and I couldn't tell why it was brighter until I came into the hospital with a cup of coffee in hand that was snatched with utmost speed.

" good morning," said House sipping on my cup of Joe.

I glared at him trying not to let my anger burst in his face.

"Good coffee," he then continued.

"Good smell, good legs, I'm running out of goods." He said and then tilted his head sideways as I gave him an involuntary pout.

"You know playboy's looking for a new…" I interrupted by grabbing his other hand, the one with no coffee in it. And that's when I lifted it up to see my enemy "vicodin".

"It's not what you think it is, I wasn't cheating?" he said in question form, and I sighed in need of a good cry.

"Where'd you get the vicodin?" I asked.

He pursed his lips and looked away like a guilt ridden child.

"One of Wilson's cool dying patients…mom." I wanted to beat him up, what was he insane? WILSON'S DYING PAIENT?

"Wilson's dying patient?" I yelled and my voice echoed awkwardly.

"Hey no need to whisper, the whole hospital must know of this. And hey while we're at it. SHE LIKES EATING DONUTS!"

"This is not as simple as me eating donuts, you did something else that is oh what a surprise "illegal", House, stop this. You're ruining your life; you're ruining everyone else's life..."

"Have you been talking to Robin, my sidekick?" he asked and I felt like slapping him and pulling him back into reality.

"This is not about Wilson anymore; it's about your pathetic drug problem. Check into rehab. Do something decent for a change." I moved past him and left him to ponder on what I just said.

I wished he'd just accept the deal; which was for him to go into rehab and in exchange Tritter would make this whole thing go away.

"I haven't seen him," said Wilson as I entered his office later that day.

"Well, have you seen him at all today?" I asked watching Wilson grab the last of his things from his office.

I stood there in awe. He was such a good friend; even after House had screwed him big time, he'd still not tattled on him yet.

"He might have gone home." Said Wilson again after a short silence then continued. "If I were you I'd check one of the empty clinic check up rooms. He's probably hiding from cuddy."

I took another glimpse at what he had just grabbed; a tennis racquet.

"You play?" I asked, knowing it wasn't the time at all; but I had become very fond of the game. He looked confused as he usually did; he then fumbled as he grabbed his keys.

"Yes, I play with…" he stuttered and then looked at me with his sad brown eyes."…With someone." A mistress I thought quickly. I nodded quickly and then I said:

"We should play sometime." I smiled as I turned around swiftly and went to search for House.

"You're in rehab!" I said in my high pitched voice of disbelief.

He rolled his eyes, those blue sweet eyes which suddenly seemed so genuine I could kiss him.

"You are in rehab!" I said again with great excitement consuming my voice.

"Saying it more than once doesn't really make it a happier turn of events." He said and I sat beside him as the warden took my purse away.

"Thank you." I said suddenly after I sat next to him and grabbed his hand to place it in mine. I played with his fingers meditatively.

"I didn't really do it for you." He said; at least his attitude didn't change.

"Either way you'd be doing it for me, I want you to be healthy. I want you to be legally healthy." I blinked a couple of times and then neared him and gave him a peck.

"Legally healthy…who says that? You just ruined a perfectly good fantasy of mine…forget ever getting cuffs and coming over." He squinted his eyes at me and his jaw dropped to add sarcastic effect to his childish manner. I smiled at him, feeling the familiarity which is House. I knew that guy, I knew him even behind the slightly puffy eyes and fatigued figure, he was Greg House and I loved him.

"It's unbelievable. Greg House entering rehab! Tritter is dropping the charges; you are no longer being sued for malpractice." Said Cuddy as she ran into the guest room. It was unbelievable; Greg never did things like that, he never caved in.

"You know I sill am taking vicodin." He whispered in my ear as Wilson entered and Cuddy started talking to cuddy.

"I think you missed the part when this "happy turn of events" put you in rehabilitation. No drugs." I said in a sardonic manner. What was he saying?

"The warden dude, Voldemort, he apparently wouldn't settle for his minimum wage. I, let's say, helped him out a bit. His kid needs a new bike." His eyebrows pressured his eyes as he made that pitying everyone with "minimum wage" facial expression. I didn't know how to react, even though he was still taking his vicodin, I couldn't help but feel a bit ecstatic to have the charges dropped and to have the old House back in my arms.

"You are something Greg." I suddenly felt very lucky.

"I bet you say that to all the guys." He smirked and pulled me closer to him.

"Nope, just the sarcastic jerks." He stopped me from uttering another word by planting his lips on mine, I felt my breath shorten and my mind experience great euphoria. It was the House effect.


	17. Chapter 17

A few weeks later

I loved him so much, and couldn't bear the thought of him being upset with me. I sat sulking in the meeting room. It was dark and sad; the shadows of our conversations playing with my ruffled hair. I sighed again, feeling the air's heaviness in my lungs, bearing a load no one had carried before.

"Hi" said Wilson as he entered. His voice shaky and his figure weak.

"Hi, are you okay? I heard about House forging a prescription…" he turned around to face me.

His eyes were filled with sweet melancholy and aching pain. His poise was fragile and I thought maybe the slight force of my touch on his shoulder might render him in pieces.

"Wilson? You can tell me about it."

"I'm shutting down my practice. He doesn't care." He said this in a pitiful unaltered voice. The monotony of his situation with House had been broken and had gone down a very steep hill.

I was shocked. I never thought it might lead to this; House's actions were getting out of control and having a dramatic aftermath.

"He cares, he cares. It's just that he has problems of his own at the moment. Wilson, I'm sorry this happened. I'll talk to him." I said and came closer to him.

"He's done it now; just tell him to be careful." He then left the room and dumped all his agony and hurt on me, I felt a load of unfinished business in my heart and a great big hole that someone had bitten off; House.

The next day seemed a bit brighter than usual, and I couldn't tell why it was brighter until I came into the hospital with a cup of coffee in hand that was snatched with utmost speed.

" good morning," said House sipping on my cup of Joe.

I glared at him trying not to let my anger burst in his face.

"Good coffee," he then continued.

"Good smell, good legs, I'm running out of goods." He said and then tilted his head sideways as I gave him an involuntary pout.

"You know playboy's looking for a new…" I interrupted by grabbing his other hand, the one with no coffee in it. And that's when I lifted it up to see my enemy "vicodin".

"It's not what you think it is, I wasn't cheating?" he said in question form, and I sighed in need of a good cry.

"Where'd you get the vicodin?" I asked.

He pursed his lips and looked away like a guilt ridden child.

"One of Wilson's cool dying patients…mom." I wanted to beat him up, what was he insane? WILSON'S DYING PAIENT?

"Wilson's dying patient?" I yelled and my voice echoed awkwardly.

"Hey no need to whisper, the whole hospital must know of this. And hey while we're at it. SHE LIKES EATING DONUTS!"

"This is not as simple as me eating donuts, you did something else that is oh what a surprise "illegal", House, stop this. You're ruining your life; you're ruining everyone else's life..."

"Have you been talking to Robin, my sidekick?" he asked and I felt like slapping him and pulling him back into reality.

"This is not about Wilson anymore; it's about your pathetic drug problem. Check into rehab. Do something decent for a change." I moved past him and left him to ponder on what I just said.

I wished he'd just accept the deal; which was for him to go into rehab and in exchange Tritter would make this whole thing go away.

"I haven't seen him," said Wilson as I entered his office later that day.

"Well, have you seen him at all today?" I asked watching Wilson grab the last of his things from his office.

I stood there in awe. He was such a good friend; even after House had screwed him big time, he'd still not tattled on him yet.

"He might have gone home." Said Wilson again after a short silence then continued. "If I were you I'd check one of the empty clinic check up rooms. He's probably hiding from cuddy."

I took another glimpse at what he had just grabbed; a tennis racquet.

"You play?" I asked, knowing it wasn't the time at all; but I had become very fond of the game. He looked confused as he usually did; he then fumbled as he grabbed his keys.

"Yes, I play with…" he stuttered and then looked at me with his sad brown eyes."…With someone." A mistress I thought quickly. I nodded quickly and then I said:

"We should play sometime." I smiled as I turned around swiftly and went to search for House.

"You're in rehab!" I said in my high pitched voice of disbelief.

He rolled his eyes, those blue sweet eyes which suddenly seemed so genuine I could kiss him.

"You are in rehab!" I said again with great excitement consuming my voice.

"Saying it more than once doesn't really make it a happier turn of events." He said and I sat beside him as the warden took my purse away.

"Thank you." I said suddenly after I sat next to him and grabbed his hand to place it in mine. I played with his fingers meditatively.

"I didn't really do it for you." He said; at least his attitude didn't change.

"Either way you'd be doing it for me, I want you to be healthy. I want you to be legally healthy." I blinked a couple of times and then neared him and gave him a peck.

"Legally healthy…who says that? You just ruined a perfectly good fantasy of mine…forget ever getting cuffs and coming over." He squinted his eyes at me and his jaw dropped to add sarcastic effect to his childish manner. I smiled at him, feeling the familiarity which is House. I knew that guy, I knew him even behind the slightly puffy eyes and fatigued figure, he was Greg House and I loved him.

"It's unbelievable. Greg House entering rehab! Tritter is dropping the charges; you are no longer being sued for malpractice." Said Cuddy as she ran into the guest room. It was unbelievable; Greg never did things like that, he never caved in.

"You know I sill am taking vicodin." He whispered in my ear as Wilson entered and Cuddy started talking to cuddy.

"I think you missed the part when this "happy turn of events" put you in rehabilitation. No drugs." I said in a sardonic manner. What was he saying?

"The warden dude, Voldemort, he apparently wouldn't settle for his minimum wage. I, let's say, helped him out a bit. His kid needs a new bike." His eyebrows pressured his eyes as he made that pitying everyone with "minimum wage" facial expression. I didn't know how to react, even though he was still taking his vicodin, I couldn't help but feel a bit ecstatic to have the charges dropped and to have the old House back in my arms.

"You are something Greg." I suddenly felt very lucky.

"I bet you say that to all the guys." He smirked and pulled me closer to him.

"Nope, just the sarcastic jerks." He stopped me from uttering another word by planting his lips on mine, I felt my breath shorten and my mind experience great euphoria. It was the House effect.


	18. Chapter 18

It was two weeks later when House stepped out of rehab…well not very well rehabilitated

_**Do review!**_

It was two weeks later when House stepped out of rehab…well not very well rehabilitated. As he rode the elevator to the second floor I watched him curiously, the elevator was packed so he never saw me.

"Dr. Gregory House." I said as I approached him from behind.

"I didn't steal the ashtray from the room I stayed in." he said then turned around to see me. He bit his lower lip like he always did when I surprised him pleasantly. He then tilted his head sideways in a very adorable manner, and his eyes squinted slightly as he leaned on his black cane.

"Since when did you start working at the rehab center?" he paused then and I came closer to him lingeringly.

"And since it's you I did steal the ashtray." I laughed subtly and gave him a hug. I missed his smell, that arrogant sweet scent of his and that sweet scent yet again seeped into me and became a part of me.

"I… have missed you." I said as I withdrew myself from the hug softly. He stared at me peacefully with his sky blue eyes and I stared back.

"You have been seeing me everyday for the past two weeks, either you have acute short term memory loss, or you're…"

"Hey," said Wilson as he rushed by House to take my stethoscope from around my neck.

"That is mine," he said and started searching the thing for some sort of evidence that it's his.

"And this is mine," said House pointing at me possessively. "Get your own toys."

"Not only is that insulting Greg, but really you should work on your metaphors, rehab made you weak, metaphorically speaking." I stood right by him as Wilson handed me my own stethoscope which he had.

House stared obviously and I could see him bewildered by the events taking place.

"I have to go," said Wilson breathing heavily then he continued. "Patient. Meet me for lunch." He said to House.

"You had his stethoscope?" asked House quizzically. "It would be very sexy if you had mine, but very disturbing if you had his, which you did…" he wanted to continue when I interrupted.

"I had his stethoscope because we went out to play tennis immediately after work and ended up…" this time he interrupted.

"You play tennis? You look more like a ballerina." He said making a fake expression of awe.

"Little word of advice I'd try not to seem so jealous if I were you." I said shoving him softly.

"Jealous?" he said and tried to hide his actual jealousy, I knew House, when he denied something that was true he got indifferent and suddenly lost all his acting skills. "You should really find a new boyfriend if you think I'm jealous, and while you're at it a new job." He joked and then kept moving down the hall without me. He paused all of a sudden and turned around to face me.

"I think I missed you too." He then twirled his cane like he always did and kept limping down the hall. I felt something move inside of me, it was red pretty and oh so marvelous, _I'm in love _I thought and quickly regretted.

"Welcome back." Said Foreman the moment we entered. He greeted House with a hug. And House being House, did nothing but stand there as Foreman poured his emotions onto him.

"Yeah, I'm still on vicodin." Foreman quickly withdrew.

"Only you can enter rehab and come back totally unaltered." Foreman laughed a bit and then sat beside Chase quietly. Chase was the only man in the room who hadn't said a word in the last 5 minutes. He looked upset, sulking as he looked through the papers of our new case.

"It's rude not to greet a guy who just came back from rehab." Said House directing the comment at me, but really meaning it for Chase.

"It's stupid to come back from 3 weeks of rehab un-rehabilitated." Chase was getting angry, I could tell. House was simply entertained, because he provoked him. He straightened his blue shirt and took off his navy suit jacket.

"It's idiotic to tell people you're from Australia when we all really know, you're British." House knew this was what provoked Chase the most, telling him he's British.

Chase was about to get up when Foreman held him down feeling awkward. I stared blankly not knowing how to react.

"Stop provoking him." I whispered to House, who totally ignored.

"We have a new patient admitted. We simply do not know what's wrong." Said Foreman, "he complains from abdominal pain, and migraines. He also has a weirdly inconsistent personality."

"Kind of like someone we know, except HE doesn't suffer from abdominal pain and migraines, he suffers from being rich blond and Australian."

"Shhh." I said poking him with my pen on his back.

"Was I too obvious?" he said grabbing the file and going into his office to think.

"Sorry Chase." I apologized quickly and profoundly. I turned to Foreman after Chase gestured with his hand calmly and turned around.

House came out, he had the "eureka" look on his face.

"Mirror disease." Said House as he sucked on a red lollipop. He smirked at me and I knew he was about to say something insulting to Chase.


	19. Chapter 19

Then Cuddy came in and saved us all from another raging Australian moment

_**Do review!**_

Then Cuddy came in and saved us all from another raging Australian moment.

"I figured it out all by myself mommy." House said.

"Well give him the treatment because he's supposed to be in jail, we finally figured out who he is." She frowned at the sight of House miming what she is saying from behind her back.

"You and I are going to see the patient." Said House dragging me by the arm to the patient's room.

"Why are we so eager to see him again?" I asked as he pulled me with ease.

"Mirror disease, reflects your personality, I see what you currently think of me, because I merely have theories at the moment, now we experiment." We finally reached the room and I stood adamantly refusing to enter.

"Come on, killjoy." He said pouting.

"I don't want any shortcuts for this relationship. Working here and coming across this guy is just our fate, we don't have to oblige it." I turned around and was about to head to the elevator when followed and made me halt.

" wait wait wait, you believe in God?" he asked this with great ease, I did believe in God and knew House didn't, but the risk of making that the reason why he didn't want to have anything to do with me was not one I wanted to take.

"Yes." I said calmly. "I know you're an atheist."

His stare suddenly turned blank, he was speechless as far as I knew.

"What does it matter? It's just something I believe in."

"You believe in nothing, because he doesn't exist."

"I don't mind that you're an atheist, just drop it." He paused after that sentence I said and then said:

"You're not stupid, you shouldn't invest your beliefs in something unrealistic and that lacks proof."

"I get that you want to argue you this with me, and that's fine. But House, this is not something I'll give up because you lack it. Be understanding." I placed my hand on his shoulder and then turned around and left his side.

"He's an ass." Said Chase to Foreman after me and House had left.

"Oh come on Chase, you know she'll never be with you. If she was twisted enough to fall for him, I don't think it'll be easy for her to fall out of love." He said that and these words rang in Chase's ears creating such noise pollution.

"How could anyone like him let alone love him…he's evil." Said Chase and that's when I entered and then closed he door behind me calmly.

"Hey"

"How's mirror guy?" asked Foreman curiously.

"I don't think he has mirror disease, when I entered the only thing he said was ' what do you think of my hair?" I don't get how he diagnosed him." I snickered and turned my face around to avoid Chase's stares.

"You have gotten better at this." said House as he forcefully pinned me to the wall of the empty clinic room.

"I've been holding back on you." House's eyebrows rose quickly for he was intrigued.

I pulled him closer from his baby blue shirt that brought out his maliciously beautiful eyes. His lips covered mine again; it was soft and sweet, but more intense. It became more and more intense as he forcefully pushed me harder onto the wall and suddenly the door opened.

"Is there a doctor in here?" asked the patient innocently.

I pulled away quickly as House tugged on the back of my shirt from where I stood.

"People these days, don't respect the privacy of others." He shook his head in an exaggerative manner. He then pulled me closer to him and I felt his breath devilishly toying with my patience.

"The only reason why we're not still making out is the fact that you care enough not to display this in front of patients. I on the other hand, don't give a damn, _to be continued?_" he asked in a whisper that made me tremble with great infatuation and addiction.

"Yes House, now get out of my sight, I'm doing_ your_ clinic hours." I didn't have to do his clinic hours but did because of his misanthropic loathing of it.


	20. Chapter 20

I was inside the room of the mirror disease patient, alone

_**Sorry it's such a short chapter but the whole thing is coming to an end, I think 2 more chapters, do you want me to post? Then review! Anyway, please review if u can! Tell me do you want a sequel?**_

I was inside the room of the mirror disease patient, alone. He was asleep and I was drawing some blood smoothly until his eyelashes fluttered subtly.

"Hi," I said in a whisper.

He said nothing, which made me cautious as to what I say next. He smiled and I felt a weird familiarity.

After 15 minutes of me checking his vitals and doing some tests in the room, I eventually spoke to him and he didn't say a word, until:

"I'm confused." He said openly. I looked at him and squinted my eyes.

"I'm in this relationship, and I like it, but I'm scared of moving forward. I don't know if I have enough trust in me, to do this, ever felt that way before?" I gulped and closed my eyes for a second trying to actually listen to his speech about my feelings.

"Are you afraid of commitment?" I asked him, in need of this interrogation with myself.

"No, no not at all, it's just that it's different this time." And he truly had mirror disease. I turned around to leave the room when I saw his now grayish blue eyes staring at me in; yes I read it right, disappointment and realization.

I closed my eyes again to make him go away, at least in my head. He stood there leaning on his cane. And I kept staring at his blue eyes.

He came closer and passed me to reach the patients bed.

"Are you as vulnerable as you look?" he asked him directing the question at me.

"Only when it comes to drugs." We could both tell it wasn't me anymore. It was him he was mimicking. He said it in a gruff manner and then turned around in his bed and shooed us both away with a hand gesture.


	21. Chapter 21

I was inside the room of the mirror disease patient, alone

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I've worked so hard on this and I think 2 more chapters left till there's no more! And till I think about sequeling! REVIEW SO I post, I just love little encouraging reviews cuz I saw other fanfics and their loaded with reviews! Plzzz review if u think its good! **_

It was all a blur when I thought back. Him standing behind me and listening to my confession about his fickleness. I always feared _that_ in House, he was a child and we all knew this, but what I feared most was that, like every child he'd get tired of that one boring friend he had; me.

He sat at his piano, playing with utmost grace. The music played a sad melody, my heart was in great pain, just as his was.

His fingers traveled beautifully on the keys and I stared meditatively. He never saw me, for I was behind him, as he was a day before.

I came closer and placed my hands on his shoulders, then massaged calmly. He didn't stop playing, the music merely got softer and softer till it died out completely. I leaned in to kiss him and did, although he sat there unaltered and didn't move a muscle.

"House, I'm sorry you heard that, I'm sure he…" he interrupted by getting up and shaking his head.

"You're sure he totally mastered knowing what you were thinking…it's because he has mirror disease. Now really, you have a medical degree?" he said this while tilting his head, and I couldn't bear it any longer, he was hurting and I couldn't cure it.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're you and you're so brilliant and great and beautiful but you're fickle and I always have this fear that…." He interrupted again as he usually does.

"I'm no cheat, and you know that. someone in this relationship is fickle, and it's not the brilliant great beautiful male doctor, think the other gender."

He turned around and headed for the kitchen, I felt bad. I didn't want him to think I feared him cheating on me, because I didn't.

"I love you." I mumbled under my breath as he walked away. He didn't hear this confession but he most certainly heard and judged the one before.


	22. Chapter 22

I stood there stunned at what he had done, it all played back in my mind

_**LAST CHAPTER! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, I enjoyed writing it and would love to hear your final thoughts on it and what u thought overall! now is the time to encourage me to write a sequel, I'm thinking of having a hybrid sequel like grey's anatomy/House? What do you guys think? Good idea? Not so good? Fill me in**_

I stood there stunned at what he had done, it all played back in my head.

"You're fired." He said to the blond Australian. The addressee stood there breathless for a second, his heart beat tense and fast. I could feel him get more and more agitated at this turn of events.

He glared at the man sitting behind his desk, smoothly twirling his cane with great ease. The man smiled and it scared me.

"You can't do that… cuddy has to approve." He said in a loud yet calm tone, I was back to reality.

"Mommy already did approve." He said this and halted his cane twirling to get up and leave me and Chase in the office. It felt awkward.

"I didn't know, I'm so so…." I was about to apologize when he stopped me by giving me a bad glare.

"You're not sorry, if anything you are probably in on it. You didn't want me here, and I don't know if I still want to be here." He turned his face and I felt a slight tug at my heart, it killed me to see him like this. How could he conclude that I was in on it? That I wanted him fired? He left the room in a hurry after I looked down feeling guilty, and he left with his jacket on his shoulder.

House came back in with Foreman and Wilson; they were discussing the mirror disease case.

"Why?" I asked feeling appalled but intrigued about his motives. He popped a vicodin.

"Addict, problem, I think this we have established." He was avoiding the subject, what a surprise.

I dropped it and we continued discussing the case.

After we came up with a valid diagnosis that Foreman left to test for, Wilson also left.

"I need to talk to you." I said and he simply stared at me from his recliner chair, and then continued playing with his PSP.

"House, the mirror patient, I mean I said I was feeling confused because, because I'm scared." He nodded as he played his game, as if he was dismissing my speech.

I went up to him and grabbed his PSP. He scrunched his nose as he glared at me with despise like a child.

"You always ruin my games mommy." I smiled a weak smile that felt so hard to maintain.

"Please, just listen to me," I said sitting down next to him and placing my hand on his leg.

"I need you to understand that I'm always scared when I'm with you…"

"I'll comb my hair if that would…" I interrupted him as he did to me.

"House, I fear that you'll get bored of me, that I wouldn't be that puzzle you solved like a century ago. And I know how you love mysteries and anomalies and so…." He came closer to me and finally placed his arms around me. I suddenly felt so small in his arms; he surrounded me, so wholly.

A tear trickled slowly down my cheek and I quickly wiped it with my finger. He never saw.

He kissed my forehead when I pulled back and I stared into his blue. I was lost again and felt like a droplet in a sea of people surrounding him.

"Medical mysteries are so overrated." He finally said and pulled me closer to him as he lay on his chair. "You kiss better than most of my patients, and you don't have as much STDs as they do." I elbowed him slightly and lay my head on his big chest, it was comfortable for once, knowing I was his, and more importantly he was mine.

" I love you." I said. And there went his tranquility.

Suddenly I felt his body jolt under my head. It was surprising but oddly predictable; what was wrong?

I looked up at him from where I comfortably lay. His eyebrows were arched, I couldn't see into his previously clear blue eyes. They were now darker, almost foggier.

"You shouldn't." he finally said to break the very awkward silence.

I got up by pushing my hands on the couch and hence lifting my body upwards. I then gave him a quizzically mystified look; I eyed him with great perplexity.

His cell phone rang to erase the silence; it was almost yelling out that stupid ring tone. I froze, he looked at me and then at the cell phone, his head finally swiveled back to me.

I got up fast and rushed to the phone which lay still vibrating on his desk. I slowed down and approached it with nerve wracking caution. I looked back at him, and then grabbed the phone in grave silence.

"Stacey" I read aloud, the name suddenly filled me with a viscous liquid of nauseating jealousy. What I didn't fear he'd do was done, and never to be undone…


End file.
